


Watchya Got Cookin'

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Cooking, F/M, Food Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're trying to bake cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watchya Got Cookin'

“Loki, stop that.” You said, slightly annoyed, as Loki threw some more flour at you. “You’re going to waste all of the flour.”

“But it’s more fun then what you’re doing.” He said. You sighed and put your cookies in the oven before you grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Loki. “Hey, didn’t you just tell me I was wasting all the flour?”

“The cookies are done.” You laughed. Loki took some flour and threw it at you and you flung it right back. Suddenly, Loki had clones surrounding you and they all threw flour at you at once. “Hey! That’s not fair!”

“Uh, hello. God of mischief.” Loki laughed. The clones all pelted you with flour again. You lunged forward and found him, taking him to the ground. All the clones vanished. You threw flour at him, laughing when he tried to swat at you.

“I think I win.” You laughed.

****

After the cookies were done and safely out of the oven, you and Loki set on the floor of the kitchen, surrounded by the mess of the flour fight. You kept glancing over at Loki as he nibbled on a cookie. Finally, he huffed.

“What?” He asked.

“You got some flour in your hair.” You said, giggling. He rolled his eyes. “So, who’s going to clean up this mess?” You and him look at each other before saying at the same time;

“Not it!”


End file.
